<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Life as a Teenage Body Snatcher by Gabriella_Marie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364752">My Life as a Teenage Body Snatcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie'>Gabriella_Marie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Every Day - David Levithan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, Epistolary, Gen, Possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The definitely fictional, not true at all, (nervous laughter) ask/vent blog of a person named H, who wakes up in a different body every day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Life as a Teenage Body Snatcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody">

<span class="tungleurl">h-teenage-body-snatcher</span>

<span class="tungletext">
Hi, everyone! My name is H. So, I’ve been debating over doing something like this for a while. Like, you know, on the one hand, having this stuff out there on the internet for anyone to see is risky. On the other hand, I desperately needed a space where I could be myself, and not just whoever’s body I happen to be in that day. I’m trying to figure out who H is, who I am, and I’m hoping this blog will help me be able to do that.
</span>

<span class="tungletext">
So, wish me luck!
</span>

<span class="tungletags">
<span class="tungletag">#H talks</span>
</span>

<span class="tunglenotes">
35 notes
</span>


</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>